Peak Human
tumblr_mnycm9wlH41rdl6yto1_r3_500.gif The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree.Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/metal door, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles with ease, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of slowly aging than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand and know things better than normal people, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Users of this ability are known to be highly effective in situations in which a normal member of their species cannot handle. Even though their capabilities aren't fully superhuman, most peak human heroes and villains are known to be really fierce. For example, the Hulk was at his full power, yet Captain America was able to physically put him down through persistent will, or when Vargas was able to defeat two mutants at once: Beast and Psylocke. One should note that reaching this state is by no means easy, and it takes years of training to achive this potential. Someone would have to subject themselves to tranining methods otherwise inhuman or plain out suicide. Breeding themselves from birth,and being trained to the limit. This state can be achieved by a young age of 18, like Robin from the Batman seris, however one must note, that this training has to start from a young age and progress. Should someone try to reach this state in their older years, it would take a signifigant strain as they're muscles did not to the proper contditoning at a malleable age however with enough training it is fully possible for anyone of propoer age and satature to achive. YMRP would like to mention that being peak human, conditioning has to be kept up, so please note and mention any and all training be posted in the bio, or training blog updates on a regular. Unlike super soilders, or people with full body mech enhancements, peak human state is never constant, and must be continued thorugh constant training and battle i.e IC or Training post. Perks These are the perks you may chose from, though you will not be limited to just Peak-human perks just because you are a peak human. It depends on your character. *'Peak Human Accuracy:'Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple target/s. *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Combat:'This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. *'Peak Human Durability:'The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of feats from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. *'Peak Human Flexibilty:'This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. *'Peak Human Intellegence:'at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. some newage proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performed psychokineses and extra sensory perception *'Peak Human Longvity:'ndividuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this power would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger *'Peak Human Reflexes:'The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. *'Peak Human Sensory System:'The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *'Peak Human Speed:'Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. *'Peak Human Stamina:'Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. *'Peak Human Strength:'Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc Other peak abilities can be formed from and tailored from personal training. Also all peak humans are noted to have very high chi levels as chi is very VERY dependent on the physical body of the user. You can only have 10 of these peak human perks, as we don't want any op'd people roaming around in perfection all the time. Also these perks take LOTS of time to work up to and can't be obtained in just months of intensive traninig. Category:Information Category:Martial Arts Category:Ability Category:Abilites Category:Abilties Category:Fighting character type Category:Human